Deadpool Unrequited Nightmares
by Fragmata
Summary: Chapter 6 up!! Enjoy and please R/R!!
1. Default Chapter

This is a follow on from my previous story. R/R it if you wish and most of all enjoy!

Deadpool: Unrequited Nightmares _Setting the scene:_ Deadpool has just arrived home from Leeds Fisheries. It is 9:30am and on the TV, The Simpson's are just are about to start. The phone rings. Chapter 1__ Deadpool had never experienced a morning like that before ever in his entire life with the exception to last years new year's eve party. Just thinking about that night made his head hurt on a major scale. All he wanted to do now was to grab a large packet of chips and sprawl out on his ragged couch for the whole day watching the Simpson's marathon. This was his absolute favourite show, no matter how long it had run and how thin the ideas were running it always maintained its charm, wit and humour.             The M and M's phone interrupted his train of thought with its incredibly loud and drilling ring. Deadpool trundled over and picked up the receiver and mouthed a few M and M's while he was at it. 

"Yeah, who is it"

"Hey, it's me babe" Vanessa aka The Copycat's voice was extremely recognisable even this early in the morning. "What have you been up to hunnybun?"

"Oh nothing. Just got given a job which wasn't even a real job and had a nasty run in with the local mafia but I dealt with them ok, without losing too many toes,"  

"Oh that's just great. Do you want to meet up for dinner tonight and then maybe some fun and games at your or my place?" Copycat said.

"Yeah, that sounds kinky. I'll pick you up at 8 we'll go to Luigi's, kay? Love ya," Deadpool said with his best soapie voice and slammed the receiver down.

"Jeez, these women just never give you a break, you have to be on all the time. The last thing I want to be on for the rest of the day is on!" Deadpool grunted cushioning himself on the sofa his spot for the rest of the day with all the supplies he would need including a jumbo bag of chips, a two litre Dr Pepper and another handful of M and M's.

He switched on the TV and his favourite show was beginning. It was the one where they get a pool. Deadpool slid off his uniform and popped open the chip packet while throwing the uniform onto the floor. There was nothing more brain numbing than vegetating in front of the idiot box.

Adam Simkins (known as the Butcher to his clients) opened the door to his apartment. It had been a long few days and he hadn't been home in quite a long time. He slammed his fist on the wall as he remembered that he hadn't left any food for the cat and he was minding it for his mother. He pulled off the blood red Singlet that he had been wearing all through the vicious encounter and threw it in the trash as well as the mummified cat he was really regretting minding. He couldn't even mind a babysitter, what was he thinking. He had just completed his 100th job and it had gone off without a hitch. It was just one of those jobs where a wife wanted to get rid of an abusive husband and couldn't do it herself. Nothing big. He wiped the gun clean and placed it back on the wall and with the machete that had hacked a lot of human flesh this morning. Nothing that he hadn't done before with a large cash reward he was to pick up this evening. The phone rang.

            "Yeah" Adam said suspiciously.

            "Hey Butch, it's me," it was his associate and good friend, Louis Carvella. "I need you for a job immediately. The boys and me had a bit of a run with a certain local mercenary named Deadpool or somethin' and the results weren't pretty. The pigs report I may be the only survivor and I didn't come out of it too well either!" he said

"What happened to you? You seem to be able to take care of yourself as long as I've known ya anyway!" Adam spat

"He shot me in the back. I'm downtown at the hospital. The doc says I might not be able to walk again. I want this guy to suffer and I know you are the right man to talk to about this"

"Yeah, no worries man. I'll pay you visit after my power nap. See you there," he spoke slamming the receiver down. 

He had heard of this hitman known as Deadpool. Supposedly he was very good and he was always pinching high priced jobs meant for him. He would do this job for sure. It would take a lot of guts, concentration and determination but he was the right guy for the job. 100 completions, no failures as yet. He lumbered towards his makeshift mattress to achieve as much precious sleep as he could get.  


	2. Chapter 2

# Please Read and Review!!

# _ _

# _What you need to know_: Deadpool is safely home from the incident involving the Mafia and has just organised a get together with his love interest Vanessa tonight. The Butcher aka Adam Simkins received a phone call from one Louis Carvella (from the previous story) being issued a job to take out Deadpool. He is paying Louis a visit at the hospital to discuss the job._ _

# 

# Chapter 2

**_ _**

## Downtown Hospital 10am

## 

## Adam Simkins made his way to the reception desk confronting a fresh-faced junior who couldn't believe who she had just laid her eyes on.

"Oh my goodness! You're Mel Gibson aren't you? Can I have your autograph, please?? Oh wait till I tell Betty!" she beamed while turning around a yelling out for the rest of the staff to come and stargaze.

"Um…no miss…I'm not Mel Gibson at all. I've just come to see a patient called Louis Carvella.****May I go****and see him please?" he insisted, trying to keep calm.

"Well, visiting time doesn't start until two but since you're a Hollywood big shot and you're so handsome, I'll give you a head start cutie," She smiled leaning out to him with an autograph pad.

"He's on level 10, room 2b, 3rd on your left as you step out, ok?"

Adam scribbled the name on the pad and left for the elevator leaving behind the just entering, scrambling and screaming staff, wanting to catch a glimpse of their dreamboat.****

He didn't need this. The fatigue was too deeply set in for any loss of temper at this hour. He pushed the button for floor 10 and it was just him and the annoying elevator music accompanying the 2-minute journey. For some reason he had always maintained a phobia for elevators. It must have been _that_ scene in the movie Speed.

He clambered his way out of the slowly, _too slowly_ opening doors as he reached the destination of floor 10 with a sense of great relief. On the way down, the staircase was now his more preferred option. Good exercise and no danger.

"What was it again?" Adam thought to himself quietly. "Third door to the left, that's it!"

He fumbled with the doorknob and threw it open stunning the busy Louis and the nurse leaned over the bed.

"Oh…Oh Hi Butch! How ya goin? Oh sorry man, you sorta shocked me there! Go away I'll ring the bell if I need ya" he yelled at the nurse who hurriedly ran out the door bumping into Adam.

Louis Carvella was lying down in the bed with his hands cuffed to the bed and looked as if he had lost an encounter with a steamroller. 

"Wow you look worse than I thought you'd look. This guy really did a job on you, didn't he?" Adam exclaimed in disgust

"Yeah, it was a horror show I tell ya, I never should of got involved. Thanks for coming by the way I know you've come off a few hard jobs but this one's real important to me," Louis said with anticipation.

"Anything for a good friend, this guy is going to pay through his ear I can vouch for that. Give me the information that I need and I can take him out sooner than later and get him out of your hair for good," he said putting on his best vigilante voice.

"Well, as you know his name is Deadpool, he's about 6ft5, wears a red and black costume sort of like Spiderman without the webbing and my departed boss says he's got this gizmo called an image inducer which gives him the ability to look like anyone he wants to so be prepared for that. He frequents the Brooklyn area in fact that's where his HQ warehouse is but its not too smart to go there looking for him because its booby trapped or somethin," he said gesticulating wildly. He'd probably had too larger dosages of morphine given to him.

"Alright well, I'll speak to my connections and find out where he is and the like and do the job. Since you're a good pal I'll do it for free alright. You've just got to keep out of trouble and find yourself a decent job somewhere after you get out of the slammer. Killing people for money is not as good as its cracked up to be, I can tell you that. Take care of yourself and I'll catch up to you later." He said walking over and shaking the tightly cuffed hand.

"Yeah sure man. Don't only do it for me, do it for Stevie, Tony, Jimmy and all the rest of my pals who lost there lives today because of this bastard." He said while silently weeping into his hands.

Adam left the room in a hurry leaving behind his distraught friend and the entering police officer for another round of hard questioning and headed for the staircase in a jog. If he was lucky he would avoid signing another 50 autographs for the nurses downstairs.

The credits rolled up the screen on yet another episode finished and Deadpool was sound asleep with a face covered in chip crumbs and M and M's. A news flash woke him up sprawling the chip packet and all of its contents off his chest and all over the floor. 

'In a FOX news update, most of the local Mafia who the authorities have been trying to track down for years have mysteriously perished at the hands of an unknown assailant. The police arrived this morning after noise complaints from passers by drove them to the scene of the crime were most of the gangsters were horrifically murdered,'

"MOST! Cheese and Crackers!!! Who was the lucky stiff?" Deadpool yelled at the TV with an answer coming his way before he knew it.

'The only survivor to get out went by the name of Mr Louis Carvella. He is residing at the local hospital with a gunshot wound to his back, which has reportedly paralysed him, and the police are currently questioning him. For full details tune in…'

"Damn that Baldy McShine why won't he freaking die already" he fumed switching the TV off and brushing the crumbs of his face. " I need to pay him a visit right now and silence him. Dr Deadpool in action, damn this feels good!" he beamed putting himself into a nurse's uniform and heading out the door. 

He didn't get enough sleep and the Simpson's marathon was just getting started but what needed to be done, definitely need to be done. There was never any rest for the wicked.


	3. Chapter 3

Read/Review and enjoy and tell me your thoughts on the stories progress and any thoughts you'd like to digress! PLEASE!!

_What you need to know_: Adam Simkins (The Butcher) made a visit to the hospital to visit Deadpool's victim (in previous story) and discuss the job while Deadpool has just found out the whereabouts of Mr Carvella and has had to interrupt the Simpson's Marathon to unfortunately get down to business again after a short rest.

**Chapter 3  ** _Downtown Hospital: Midday_

Louis Carvella knew hospital food was bad but he never knew it to be this bad. Everything tasted so bland and plastic. It was horrible but after all beggars can't be choosers.

            "HEY NURSE!" he yelled frantically pushing the alarm like there was no tomorrow." 

"Nurse…oh good come in here lovely" 

The redheaded trainee nurse at the door sustained a heavy blushed face while making her way into the room. Louis admired her full, robust and curvy figure while throwing the dinner tray at her.  She leaped back in shock as she received the tray and its contents all over the front of her bleach white uniform and scowled at the now hysterically laughing patient.

            "Very funny, I didn't deserve that!" she spat while bending down to pick up the tray and clean up the mess with a pleasing smile appearing on her face. 

Louis Carvella almost couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard. He grappled at his sides because he started to hurt. Wiping away the tears he looked at the nurse and his mouth dropped open.

            "Hey pretty boy! I kept to my word didn't I? Dr Deadpool is just going to kill you now OK. Trust me this won't hurt a bit. No wait a minute this will be extremely painful." Deadpool said while taking off the nurse's uniform and pulling out his gun.

Louis was speechless all he could do was stare at the man who had paralysed him just this morning and the man he had just assigned The Butcher to kill. He hoped Butch would do a good job while he screamed for help at the top of his lungs. A pillow was quick to choke the scream and a quick gunshot ended the muffled scream and ended the life of Louis Carvella. Deadpool headed for the window and climbed out. It was only at a time like this that he wished he had the abilities of Peter Parker. Where the hell could you get a radioactive spider? Maybe the local power plant or waste dump? He didn't know and couldn't be bother finding one as he made his slow descent to the city streets and back home for the rest of the marathon. 

            Fatigue had set in so many hours but just when Adam Simkins didn't think it would get any worse, there he was. He had walked and walked for a very long time to get to where he was which gave him the idea that it would be good to purchase some sort of transport in the near future. It looked like an ordinary blue-collar home that you wouldn't recognise on a normal day but it was actually home to one of the countries largest and most wanted hitman in America and an associate and good friend of the Butcher's. He rapped on the door loudly and forcefully until he heard his husky voice.

"That you Butch," he grunted

"Yeah, it's me let me in. I need to talk to you 'bout sum tin"

"About what. It's too early to talk"

"Just let me in. Its about Deadpool"

  After a few seconds the door creaked open and Adam shuffled inside without a fuss sitting on a makeshift couch in front of the TV with hardly a reception. The man slammed the door shut making it almost fall of its hinges and took a seat opposite.

Staring blankly for a minute before speaking slowly

"…What about him…"

"I've been asked to take him out by an associate who was involved in the incident this morning at the mafia headquarters"

"You really don't know what you're dealing with here do you? You do not have the slightest idea in the universe what you're getting yourself into with this job you really don't" 

"I can get an idea. That's why I came to see you," 

" Well, let me tell you I know the best and the worst of them and he's up there with the best of them. He is of a smart-assed nature but that is a façade. He is a man who knows what he's doing when he's going to do it and how's its going to get done. He is definitely not to be messed with if you have your senses about you"

"Louis is a close friend of mine and I'm going to get him even if I die trying. I stand by my word and if I say I'm going to do something I get it done" Adam snorted in defiance.

"Ok if that's the way you want to go so be it. What information do you require on Deadpool?

"Everything you know and more"

The hitman didn't know where to begin.   


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I could spin you the old excuse of writers block but its just plain laziness. Thanks for sticking by the story and I hope you enjoy the way it goes. 

**What you need to know: **The Butcher just paid a visit to the most notorious hitman in the country to get the low-down on Deadpool. Deadpool is back to lazing about after his showdown with Louis in the last chapter and is unaware his life is to be threatened once again the space of a few hours.

Chapter 4 

****

Deadpool's Warehouse Pad 9am

The credits rolled upon the last episode of a very long maybe just a little bit too long Simpson's marathon. Too bad Deadpool had missed half of it but they repeated the things every weekend anyway so it wasn't too much of a loss. He eased himself off the soiled couch and wiped the chip crumbs off his chest onto the filthy carpet. Stretching his limbs never felt so good when he had nothing to worry about.

The doorbell pierced the just achieved silence.

"_Whoisit?" _Deadpool screeched while reaching for his sidearm of his artsy coffee table and pacing to the door with a renewed vigour and energy. The bit of rest he had was already showing results.

"Hey 'Nessa, what are you doing here" he beamed after going through the standard procedure of unexpected arrivals at his door.

"Nothing babe, just thought I'd drop by and see how you're doing. I've got nothing better to do," she spat.

"Alright come in, if I knew you would of come I would've got in a tux or somethin'," he chuckled while buttoning up his Snoopy boxer shorts.

She entered and looked around suspicious maintaining her distrustfulness of Deadpool's womanising.

"Is that 'Chanel No. 5' I smell around here?" she enquired 

"No that's the toilet its blocked I've been meaning to call a plumber for about a week but just have never got around to it. All in good time I suppose. Would you like a drink or something?"

"Love one. So what have been up to?"

"Oh you know, making the money, doing what I do. It hasn't been the best couple of days but I shouldn't complain I came out better than I lot of people I did business with today. What have you been doing today?" he said.

"Well I've got to tell you the truth. It hurts to say it but I lost my job at the hospital and just got an eviction notice on my door from my bastard landlord. _CanIstaywithyou_?

"Whoa, Whoa! Slow down their missy, you lost who at the what now?"

"I lost my job, I got nowhere to live. Could I stay here till I work something out?" she pleaded in desperation

Now that he thought about it she sorta did look kind of distraught. She probably was offended that he didn't know that already and asked about it. It was too late now.

"Oh, alright how can I say no to those big blue eyes? Just don't touch my stuff, don't ask questions and when you take something from the fridge make sure it's not past its used by date. I always have that problem," he snapped

"Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou, I will never forget this," She said while planting a sloppy kiss on his left cheek.

"Yeah, Yeah. Are we still on for dinner tonight?" Deadpool asked.

"Are you paying for it?"

Deadpool sighed. This was going to be a long who knows how long.

                                                            The Butcher made his way out onto the severely cracked pavement with a twinkle in his eye and a sly grin covering half his face. The talk had been long and at times it had been tiresome but he had got the information he desired and he wasn't going to back down now. It was too late for that.

            "Hot dogs! Hot dogs!" the street vendor screamed, red faced as if he wasn't going to sell any someone was coming to break his legs.

            "Just one please" Adam said while approaching him and giving him the cash.

The hot dogs didn't look the best but this guy looked like he was in strife so Adam showed a rare bit of heart and purchased one.

            "Here you go sir, enjoy!" the man said while stuffing the dollar bill in his greasy apron and displaying his crooked, yellow teeth.

The first bite was murder so he binned it as soon as he got around the corner. He had done his good deed for the day now it was time to do a bad deed. He had found out that Deadpool's residence was at an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Brooklyn so that's where he was going to go. He felt a tinge of fear shoot up his spine but that was for the simple reason that the hitman he had just talked to kept on stressing the fact that he didn't know who he was facing today. He knew damn well who he was facing today someone who had fatally injured a good friend of his. Payback time pool boy. 

He wiped the sauce remnants off his cheek left behind from that awful hot dog and picked up his pace down Main Street. The grin and the twinkle soon disappeared from his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Thankyou for reading so far you have made it halfway and I hope you've enjoyed it so far! We're getting down to the nitty-gritty so don't be apprehensive about writing a review and letting me know what you think!

**What you need to know**:  Vanessa aka The Copycat, after losing her job has pleaded for assistance from Deadpool and has received temporary accommodation while she gets her life back on track whereas Adam Simkins aka The Butcher has found out the information he needed on our own merc-with-a-mouth and is on his way to pay him a visit.

**Chapter 5**

The cigarette package came out suspiciously more easily than it had ever before and Deadpool knew something was wrong. Tapping the butt of the package he waited for the orange tip of the cigarette to pop out. But no nothing, nada, zippo cigaretto!

            "DAMMIT!!" Deadpool aggressively yelled throwing the empty pack against the stained yellow bedroom wall.

"What is it babe?" Vanessa queried while disrobing herself and entering the shower cubicle.

"I'm out of smokes!" he grunted. "I'll just quickly run to the gas station and pick up a pack. You need anything while I'm gone?"

"Um…yeah…I'm out of lady ultra slim tampax. Do you mind picking me up a pack?"

"_Ewww_! Too much information! Yeah ok. In the words of my hero…I'll be back" he spat in his best Arnie impression that was actually not that bad and headed out the door locking it behind him. His motorcycle was just where he left it this morning but it looked like it needed a bit of a clean unfortunately. He added it to his bulky to do list.

The engine purred to life as he gave the key one last jiggle as he rode off for his early morning nicotine hit, leaving a great plume of exhaust fumes behind him for the environment to worry about.

                                    The lost child poster on the door of the gas station had been up for quite awhile if they hadn't found the little brat by now he would've been long gone. The doors slid open and Deadpool made the transition from the warmth of the outside to the chilled air-conditionedness if that was a word he was too relaxed to care. The immigrant at the counter had been eyeing him as soon as he had entered through those sliding doors with good cause Deadpool looked worse for wear and any sane human being would be curious as to what happened or just too damn frightened to ask. He hoped for the latter.

"Pack of Marlboro '20's and these" he said putting the pack of tampons onto the counter.

"That will be 15.25 have a good day sir I know you will," he said red-faced giving Deadpool a quirky look.

"These are not mine ok! They're my girlfriends!

"Sure they are"

"Go to hell" Deadpool fumed slamming a 20 down and heading for the exit.

"Jeez! The things you do for a woman," Deadpool said while starting up his beast and quickly riding home.

            He got home again and the door was unlocked a slightly open. He got the chills it reminded him of too many horror movies that he regretted seeing.

"Nessa? They were out of ultraslims so I had to get you the maternities. I hope that's ok. Nessa?"

From the sound the shower was still going and the wet patch at the front door trailing to his bedroom looked very suspicious.

"Hey Nessa? I'm sorry alright. I had to go through a lot of crap to get these. It's not fair on me. You need to hold up your end of the bargain aswell, you know?" Deadpool yelled to the jet stream of water still coming from his bedroom shower.

"Is their room in there for a very unclean Deadpool who need's a good scrubbin'?" he said while entering his bedroom and pacing toward the steamfilled cubicle.

"Vanessa? Are you in here? Aw crap," he mumbled almost speechless looking at the damp post it note stuck to the wall of the shower.

It read:

Hey Deadpool 

You know your blue girlfriend is really good-looking with no clothes on I'm really tempted. I'm at 43 Endeavour Avenue with a face full of blue hair and a knocked out lady on my lap. I really want to speak to you. How bout it lovely?

With all he had been through this morning this would have to rate up there somewhere in the middle. They could hurt him all they wanted but not the chick. This was just such a movie-type thing to do take somebody's lady hostage and he was really pissed off about it. No one takes Deadpool's girl and gets away with it. He got geared up and was on the move again.

What would he give for a good lie down and maybe a bit of action.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the dreadfully long wait for this chapter. The reason for the lateness is part Mid Course Exams, part laziness so blame me. I promise you, you have not waited in vain! I'm not going to reveal anything but you will be surprised by this fanfic's outcome!

Chapter 6 

The kickstand was unusually rusty especially seeing Deadpool had only bought the bike a few months earlier. It didn't trouble him as much as it usually would've but there were many more important things to think and possibly worry about. 

He ignited the bent cigarette in his mouth as he looked afresh at a building he had not laid his bloodshot eyes upon in years. The hideout of his former boss looked a little aged and decrepit from what he remembered but just as cosy as it always was. 

It did look as though it had recently been visited from what Deadpool could tell, he had always been proud of his tracking skills the question was though by who?

Stomping the newly lit smoke into the ground, Deadpool coughed up leftover phlegm onto the pavement and intently made his way to the door. He knocked on the worn door until it started to hurt.

'Speak…' a foreboding voice emanated from behind the door. 

'Boss! The prodigal son is back and needs some advice from his master. Just no karate kid stuff, OK?'  Deadpool wisecracked.

"Wade! Good to have you back… Come in and stop the wisecracks please. I'm in no mood!'

'You're never in the mood and hey it's me we're talking about here!'

'True, very true…' The Boss breathed while creaking the door open and struggling to keep it from falling off its hinges.

            They embraced in a unfamiliar male hug for about 3 seconds until the body odour of the Boss became too much of an issue for Deadpool and he weaved his way out of it taking a makeshift seat on a keg.

'So how are you holding' up after all these years' The Boss said.

'Pretty much the same. Same business, making the money, trying to live as normal life as I can. You?

'Oh…you know still hiding form the cops doing what I do best, nothing! So what brings you to my humble crapode?'

'A situation has arisen involving a fellow business associate and/or competitor and my girlfriend'

'So what does it entail?' The Boss mumbled through a mouthful of pizza.

'I thinks it's a revenge thing…I'm not quite sure what about maybe from this morning I don't know. But the important thing he's taken my girl and no-one messes with any of Deadpool's chicks.' He spat.

'That's for sure! So do you have any details?'

'Yeah I found this at the damp scene of the crime' he smirked pulling out a damp post it note scrawled over with smudgy blue ink.

' It doesn't give away too much and I've been screwed over too many times by post-it notes to trust them entirely but every little thing counts I suppose' Deadpool said while flicking it too the greasy fingers of the Boss.

'43 Endeavour Street…hmmm…that rings a bell to me somehow. I know the whereabouts of the joint because I've been down that way a few times of the last couple of months for…_business,"_ the Boss slyly remarked. "I say go for it you've got pretty much nothing to lose except your gal and your life but hey another day, another dollar, right?'

'I suppose you're right I know where the place is vaguely stored somewhere in my sparse memory bank. This guy better be worth making me miss out on some well deserved rest…hey what am I talking about my girls there…damn it! I'm not the sort of romantic I used to be, that's for sure…' Deadpool lamented.

'Alright, well I don't mean to be rude but I'm sort of in the middle of something here'

'What your pizza' Deadpool snapped

'No some important business…I'll let you know if anything comes up ok? I'm here to help,"

"No you're not, lard ass" Deadpool muttered under his breath as he made his way out the door.

'What was that, Wade'

"Seeya next time Boss'

'Yeah, yeah,' The Boss mumbled before coughing up the cheesy crust on his meat lover's pizza and slamming the door almost off its hinges.

            Deadpool stumbled down the cracked and crumbling stairwell and to the pavement starting up his bike in a sombre mood when he should have been filled with adrenalin to rescue his girl. It must just be fatigue. The longest day of Deadpool's life just got even longer.


End file.
